


Kaleidoscope

by blacklacedgloves



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dance Instructor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Nanny Jimin, Photographer Jeon Jungkook, Producer Kim Namjoon | RM, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Single Parent Min Yoongi | Suga, slow burn kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklacedgloves/pseuds/blacklacedgloves
Summary: In which Min Yoongi opens his front door and his whole life changes.And also, did he mention he has a daughter?





	1. Alabaster

“The penthouse is on the 21 st story, here is the key card for you to access the elevator.” Jimin nodded as Mrs Kwon from the agency hands him a sturdy looking white card, closing his fingers around it in a firm hold. 

“If the security asks you can just show them the card as well. I’ve sent a picture ahead to Mr Min so that he will know to expect you.” Mrs Kwon rambles on but Jimin hangs onto her every word. He needed this job after all, no one would want to hire someone who has not even finished university, and this was one of the better paying ones out there that did not require much of a qualification. 

“I’ve been assured that he will be home today waiting for you. Is that all the luggage you’ll be bringing? I thought a young man like you would have more.” Jimin was so lost in his own thought that he didn’t notice Mrs Kwon getting up from her chair to open the door for him. “Maybe you’ll buy more in the future if Mr Min likes your services and decides to pay you more, hm?” 

The boy only offers a small smile in response, taking his trusty duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder, he followed her out of her office. Jimin nods quietly with each instruction Mrs Kwon rattled off to him. No drinking or smoking on the job, one day off a week to be determined by his new employer, if he needs to take off for an emergency to notify his employer the day before and so on. So caught up in her words that the next thing he knew, he was in a cab heading off to Gangnam-gu. 

With his heart thundering in his chest from his nervousness, Jimin pulls up his phone and checks himself in the reflection, hoping that he was somewhat decent looking so that Mr Min would not slam the door in his face with just one glance at his simple outlook. Not much information was relayed to him except his new employer was a single father who needed a live-in nanny for his three-year-old daughter. And judging from the view of skyscrapers after skyscrapers from the cab window, he could tell that Mr Min lived in a nice neighbourhood. It was not until the car stopping at a high rise building that seemed to be made out of bulletproof glass that Jimin realized how nice this neighbourhood was. 

Holy shit. Whoever this Mr Min is, is filthy rich to be able to live somewhere like this. 

Jimin quickly dug out the last of his cash to pay the driver before he slips out of the vehicle, craning his neck to look up at the building before him. The glare of the sun on the glass windows had him squinting his eyes, making him wonder how did he end up here.

-

There was a weight on his chest.  And that weight was moving around and disturbing his precious nap time. 

A soft giggle escaped what was on his chest, causing Yoongi to slowly blink open his eyes, only to see the bright gaze of his daughter on him. 

“Appa has drool!” Yoongi’s hands shoot up to cover his mouth at his daughter’s words, haphazardly wiping off any stray leakage that might have happened when he fell asleep watching Moana for the nth time. Simply because his precious little offspring loved the chicken. 

“Appa looked like Heihei!” 

“Is that so? Should appa follow my little Moana everywhere? Even if she decides to go to the ocean to return a little trinket?” Sitting up with a groan, with his child still resting her full weight on him, he wraps his arms around her so that she would not fall off the narrow couch while he tried to resituate himself. Maybe it’s time to buy a bigger one soon, now that his little girl is making a habit of mistaking the sofa for her bed. 

Pressing a kiss to her chubby cheeks he looks at the clock to give him a sense of time, which told him that it seems be almost time for dinner. Lucky for the both of them, they fell asleep during the movie so his little princess will fuss a little less during her meal later. He was not sure about other kids but his little girl throws the worst tantrums when she does not get enough sleep, making him wonder who she got that from. 

The sudden ring of the doorbell made him jump a little, looking down at his daughter who looked right back up at him. As if confused as to what was happening. Did he forget something? Did he have a visitor coming today? Or did he order something to eat before he fell asleep? 

Moving the girl to rest her weight on his hip while he carried her with an arm, he made his way over to the door, looking over at the digital dispaly he sees a young man at the door. How did this guy come up here? Thinking that security must have had a perfectly good reason to let a stranger up to his penthouse he swung the door open. 

“Hi! I’m Jimin!” The boy smiled at him and he felt like someone pulled the carpet from under him. The way the stranger smiled and waved his hand at the father and child made Yoongi feel a certain way. He was not good with strangers and this was a clear example as to why. He was just standing there gaping at the boy just across the threshold. 

“Um… did Mrs Kwon not tell you that I would be arriving today?” The smile was slipping off the boy and Yoongi was sure that he had done something wrong. Wait, why did Mrs Kwon sound so familiar? 

Oh right. 

“You’re the new nanny?” Yoongi’s eyes widened at the thought. 

“I uh… Yes? Mrs Kwon said that she had sent you the details beforehand. Did you not receive them? I should call her right now and clarify with her! I’m so sorry Mr Min for this mistake! I’m sure that th-”

Yoongi held his hand up for Jimin to stop talking, the other snapping his mouth shut with an audible click. “No, no. It’s my fault. I completely forgot to go through the file that was handed to me. I also forgot the fact that you were coming today.” 

Yoongi stepped aside so that Jimin could come in. 

“Eunbyul-ah, say hi to Jimin.” Yoongi muttered to his daughter who had taken refuge in the crook of his neck. It seems that the girl has taken after him at being bad with strangers. 

Jimin however, took it all in stride, keeping the bright smile on his face as he sets his bag down by the side. “Eunbyul? That’s your name? I need to know if the girl is as pretty has her name and I can’t do that if you’re hiding, sweetheart.” 

Yoongi watched as Eunbyul slowly lifted her head up to look at Jimin who looked at her like she was the most adorable little girl in the world. He continued to observe as Jimin lifted his hand to give her a small wave, to which his daughter returned shyly. 

“Do you want to show me to my room? Do you think my room will be as nice as yours?” Jimin’s eyes shone down at the girl as he smiled just a little wider.

“Appa needs to buy you a lot of toys to be nice like mine.” Eunbyul mumbled softly, her tiny fist clutching at her father’s shirt that was wrinkled from sleep. 

“Is that so? Maybe we can look at mine together and you can tell me exactly what I’m missing.” Taking his duffle back from the floor, he holds his hand out for Eunbyul to take. 

“Appa, I need to down. Jimin needs me, I’m important.” Yoongi had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from laughing. 

“Alright.” He bends down to let his daughter take Jimin’s hand, feeling a twinge in his heart that she managed to open up so quickly to him. It was as if Jimin was working some kind of magic on her right under his nose. “Why don’t you show Jimin up and I’ll order us dinner?” 

Showing her father an OK sign and a cute little wink, drawing a chuckle out of the man she quickly tugs at Jimin’s hand to lead him to the stairs that was secured with a baby gate that leads up to the bedrooms. 

Jimin discovered that everyone slept on the upper level, with Eunbyul’s room sandwiched in between his and the master bedroom which he presumes to be Mr Min’s. He was happy to find the room was well furnished with a closet that was way to big for the clothes he has in his duffel bed and a nice comfortable bed which Eunbyul has climbed on top of and made herself at home. 

“Is the bed comfortable?” Jimin turns to her after setting most of his clothes in the closet, bending down a little so that he was not looking down at her.

Eunbyul nodded with a small smile at him. “You’re pretty too!” 

Eunbyul’s words too Jimin by surprise, unknowingly he felt his eyes crinkle up in a smile and he pokes lightly at her cheeks. “If only I was as pretty as you!” 

“Appa says that no one can be as pretty as me!” The girls squirms a little at the touch with a soft giggle. “You’ll stay, yes? All the nannies, appa say that he fire them. He burns them and they don’t come back.” 

Jimin tilts his head in confusion until he understood what Eunbyul meant. “Well, I’m sure they did something wrong which is why your dad let them go. But I’ll promise you that I’ll do my best to stay if you will let me.”

“Good! Jimin stay! I like Jimin!” The girl throws her arms around Jimin’s neck for a sudden hug, taking him by surprise. 

“I like you too, Eunbyul. Let’s be friends for a long time.” 

-

With Jimin up in his room with his daughter, Yoongi finally takes the time to go to the office to see the package that the agency had sent him a week ago after he had fired his previous nanny. It was only then that he realized that Jimin was on a break from school indefinitely but had great test scores when the agency tested him with regards to children. 

He figures that it could not be that bad, considering that all the previous nannies were all fine until they decided that they wanted more than just being Eunbyul’s nanny, or neglected his daughter one way or another for their own selfish needs. His daughter always came first. It didn’t matter to him that Jimin was a man, all that mattered was that Jimin understood that Eunbyul will always come first. 

Setting the documents aside and opening his drawer to pull out something and setting it on the desk before heading out of his study to the dining room where a high chair was set up for Eunbyul, just in time for his daughter bringing Jimin back down.

“I ordered dumplings and some noodles if that’s okay with you.” Yoongi said as the other two settled down in their seats when the delivery arrived. Gesturing for Jimin to stay seated Yoongi heads over to the door to collect the food, thanking the delivery man before bringing the bags of food to the dining table. 

Despite being told to stay seated, Jimin could not help but get up and help the other set the table, arranging all the plates of food so that everything was within reach. 

“Do you have a pair of scissors? I can cut the noodles so that it’s easier for Eunbyul.” Jimin was already halfway to the kitchen before Yoongi could protest, with the elder telling him where the scissors were before coming back to the dining table. 

“Do you usually not cook?” Jimin asks as he settles down in his seat and began cutting up the noodles for Eunbyul as if he’s done this a million times before, while Eunbyul sneaks a dumpling into her small hands and starts nibbling on it. 

“I can cook when I have time off work, otherwise the nanny usually settles the mealtimes for Eunbyul.” Yoongi slips a dumpling in his mouth before he puts another one on Eunbyul’s plate. “We have a few things to discuss after dinner though. The budget and everything else.” 

Jimin could only nod while he took care of the little girl seated next to him who was eating up everything on her plate with gusto, making her take small sips of water in between so that she would slow down and not overeat. 

“I could probably let her have her bath and put her to sleep before coming to meet you to discuss all that?” Grabbing a napkin, he wipes the corner of Eunbyul’s mouth when she declared that she was done. Yoongi then takes out a book for Eunbyul to read while the adults finished up their meals in silence, which Jimin makes a mental note of. Once the both of them were done with dinner, Yoongi offered to clear up while Jimin brought Eunbyul back up to the bathroom to help her wash up and get ready for bed. 

It never takes long for Jimin to put kids to sleep, even when he was back home in Busan and helped all his aunts and uncles to put their kids to sleep. Jimin will be the first one to volunteer and help, singing them a soft lullaby and the kids were out light a light within minutes. And once he was sure that Eunbyul was sleep and her baby monitor was on, he went back down where Yoongi was waiting for him. 

“Let’s go to my study, I have everything there.” Yoongi gestured to the direction of the said room and led the way, holding the door open for Jimin before taking a seat in his worn leather chair. 

“I assume you drive?” And Jimin nods, giving Yoongi the cue to push a small box towards the nanny. “Good. There’s a car in the basement garage at your disposal for you to drive Eunbyul to school and for you to do whatever you need to do while she’s there. And in the box you find a card that will cover the expenses for the car and Eunbyul in case she needs to get anything, as well as the groceries for the house.” 

“A card? Like a credit card? Isn’t that too much responsibility?” Jimin’s eyes widen when he opens the box to reveal a car key, some cash and a shiny plastic card staring up at him. 

“Mhmm, I’m sure you’ll be fine. My personal assistant will let me know if you’re spending way too much on things that neither one of your needs. And then in the folder there’s her schedule. I expect you to keep to it.” Jimin quickly nods, not wanting to lose this job as soon as he got it. “I assume that Mrs Kwon told you how much you’ll be paid?” 

Another nod and Yoongi continues. “They’ve given me your bank account details, so you’ll be paid by the first week of every month. If you do well and Eunbyul loves you, the amount can go up and bonuses can happen along the way. I believe in rewarding good performance. Sadly, some of the previous nannies think that good performance means trying to sneak into my bed.” 

If there was anything that could unhinge Jimin’s jaw, that revelation was it. “You mean there were people who tried to do that?” 

“That’s how they got fired. Either that or they went crazy with the card or put her in danger.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll be on my best behaviour. I really need this job anyway.” Jimin mumbles as he brushes his fingers across the shiny card as a reminder not to go crazy with it. “But what do you work as to afford this? Mrs Kwon was very hush hush about your occupation when I asked how flexible your schedule was and she said that it was very amendable.” 

Yoongi simply gestured to his shelf of trophies. 

Scratch that. This was what unhinged Jimin’s jaw. 

He’s working for Agust D. 


	2. Azure

The time was slowly inching towards three in the morning when Jimin found himself still wide awake, staring at the ceiling still trying to wrap his mind around who he was working for.

Agust D. Also known as one of the most successful producers in their generation. His work and accolades were known far and wide, but that was all the public knew about him. Other than the songs he had written and who he was working with, the man was fiercely private about everything else. There were rumors of course, about him and an illegitimate child. But it was never spoken of and it was all swept under the rug as more scandals began to pop up in the entertainment industry.

Jimin’s hand twitched around his phone. Contemplating if he should text his best friend Taehyung about this revelation. But everything he gathered the courage to do so, he lets go of his phone. Wouldn’t it be a violation of his contract? Telling his friends about his client? But then again, this was too big of an issue to just keep to himself.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Jimin kicks at the air, his body bouncing on the soft bed as he tries to get his head on straight. No, he needs the money. He needs to keep this job and save enough money so that he can send it back to his parents and finish up school.

Turning his head, Jimin turned his attention back to the clock and sighed again. He had to be awake in three hours to prepare breakfast for Eunbyul so that she could go to school. The little girl will probably have to eat lunch at school since there wasn’t much in the fridge

Glancing at the clock once more he forced his eyes close and starts counting sheep, hoping that it would bring him some slumber so that he could power through the rest of the day.

-

Sleep apparently escaped him. Once he opened his eyes he could see that the clock was five minutes away from ringing the alarm. There was no point in trying anymore so Jimin sat up on his bed and stretched, a habit that he had kept since he was young and started the day.

The first order of business was to wash up. There was no way that Jimin would want to embarrass himself with messy bedhead after knowing who hired him. So he took an extra minute or two to make sure that he was somewhat presentable before heading down to the kitchen to get breakfast started. He had about half an hour before he had to wake Eunbyul up and that was more than enough time to get breakfast ready.

With the coffee machine started, Jimin headed over to the fridge to see what he could make with the limited ingredients, humming softly under his breath. He grabbed a couple of ingredients, enough to make a simple omelette rice for Eunbyul so that she had a hearty breakfast before she headed off to school, making a little extra for her father as well so that he didn’t have to go on with his day hungry as well.

Once the food was all ready and plated, with Yoongi’s share covered since Jimin had no idea what time the elder would be awake, he slowly made his way up to Eunbyul’s room to try and wake her up. Only to be surprised that Yoongi had beaten him to it and was currently nuzzling Eunbyul’s chubby tummy, much to her giggling dismay.

“Wake up, my baby. It’s time for you to go to school!” Yoongi mumbles into Eunbyul’s soft tummy, which had her squirming away from her father, but they all knew that there was no way she could escape. “Can you smell what’s cooking? I’m sure Jimin made something really yummy for you!”

Jimin could not help but watch the scene unfold before him with a fond smile on his face. Despite the rumours of Agust D being stoic and strict, there were no traces of the producer being anything like that with the little girl. All Jimin saw was a father utterly besotted with his daughter. And Jimin could not fault him for that, not when Eunbyul was such a sweet little thing, trying to reason with her father to stop tickling her.

“Appa! I go school!” A loud squeal escapes her tiny body, still trying desperately to escape her father’s clutches.

It was then that Jimin decided to save the poor girl by clearing his throat, signaling his presence. “Um, I can help her get ready for school? Breakfast is ready downstairs if you’re hungry, Yoongi-ssi.”

Jimin steps further into the room only to have Yoongi shake his head with a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll stop messing around and get her down in a few minutes.”

With a soft grunt, Yoongi picks Eunbyul up in his arms and peppers her small faces with loud wet kisses that has the little girl giggling once more. “Then we can all eat together, hm?”

Jimin nods dumbly, stepping aside to let the duo walk past him and to the common bathroom that he and Eunbyul shares so that Yoongi could help her wash up and get dressed for school. It wasn’t often that fathers play such an involved role in their children’s lives and it was quite eye-opening for Jimin to witness something like that. None of his cousins had such a close relationship with their children back home.

Heading back down to the kitchen the makes sure that the food is still warm before he starts setting the dining table waiting for the pair to come down to eat. In the meantime, Jimin makes some coffee for himself. Lord knows he needs it with the night that he had staying awake. Dumping spoonfuls of sugar and milk in it before he deems it acceptable to his taste buds as he nurses the warms cup between his hands, when the father and daughter duo bounded down the stairs and Jimin smiles wide for the little girl dashing towards him, setting the cup down on the table and reaching down to easily pick her up and sitting her down.

Once Eunbyul had her bib around her neck and her glass of juice within her reach, she started eating her omelette rice that was decorated with a ketchup drawing of a star on top.

“Byul!” The little girl pointed at the drawing with her fork, looking ecstatic that her namesake was on her breakfast.

“That’s right. My little star is going to eat breakfast that’s almost as pretty as her.” Yoongi speaks over his cup of coffee. Black with no sugar as Jimin had observed and the elder moved to sit down next to Eunbyul who had already shoved half the plate of rice in her mouth. Jimin could not help but chuckle softly at how enthusiastic the girl was about food, watching her eat and making sure that she was not spilling rice all over her school uniform.

Sipping on his sweet drink, Jimin watches the scene before him unfold. Yoongi taking small bites of his rice with a small smile on his face while watching his daughter eating with gusto, proclaiming herself done when she had cleared the last bits of rice off the plate and slurped up the last few drops of juice, holding her arms out for her father to help her down the chair.

“School now! Byul go see friends!” Eunbyul announced proudly before heading to the door where her bag was ready for her, leaving Jimin to trail after her, not exactly sure where to go as he throws Yoongi a helpless look.

Taking pity on the new nanny, Yoongi gives the younger some instructions. “Send her to school, I don’t know if you’ve prepared lunch you can just tell the teacher that she’ll be eating the food there and introduce yourself as the new nanny. I’ve given the school a heads up. And maybe you’ll want to go shopping. I don’t know. For like, meals or something I don’t mind.”

Nodding at every word, Jimin helps Eunbyul to put her shoes on and takes her tiny hand into his not so big ones. “Do you need me to come home and make you some lunch? I can drop by an-“

“No need. I’ll be in the studio today and I might be home late. So if I’m not back by bedtime maybe you can put Eunbyul to bed.” The elder moves a little closer to the door and he crouches down before the girl, giving her a gummy smile. “Goodbye kiss for appa?”

Grinning widely, Eunbyul toddles towards her father, pressing a big kiss on her father’s cheek with a wide smile. “Bye appa. Byul love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart. Now go before you’re late for school and Miss Lee would be sad.”

With the thought of making her teacher sad being preposterous to her, she grabs Jimin’s hand and drags him out the door. “Miss Lee no sad! We go now! Bye appa!”

And the door closed behind them.

Once Eunbyul was strapped safely in the child seat at the back, Jimin fished his phone out from his pocket to bring up the address of the preschool.

Huh. It happened to be near Jungkook’s studio. Maybe he could stop by and possibly guilt trip his friend to go grocery shopping with him and make the younger carry most of the bags if Jimin whined enough.

Starting the car, he looks at the rear-view mirror, making sure that Eunbyul was doing alright before he starts the car and drives off to her school.

-

Jimin knocks on the door of the second-floor basement of the dark and dingy building where Jungkook housed his studio. He never understood why his friend refused to move to a place where the sun could be seen. Rather, the younger chose to keep the small space that smells bad most of the time.

It takes about a minute or two before the door swings open and Jimin is greeted by a blue-haired Taehyung, causing Jimin to do a double take. “Wha-“

Taehyung didn’t give Jimin a chance to finish and pulls him in. “Jimin! Jungkook is in the darkroom now but I need you to tell me all about your new job!”

Getting manhandled by his best friend wasn’t part of the day’s itinerary but there was nothing he can do about, so Jimin allowed Taehyung to drag him to the nearby couch that had seen better days and sank down on it. “There really isn’t much to say..”

“Is the baby cute?” Taehyung’s voice was on the verge of shouting. It was as if his friend found it hard to contain his excitement when it comes to children. Jimin wonders what Jungkook feels about that, knowing that his boyfriend is obsessed with kids.

“Eunbyul is three? And she seems like she can speak pretty well?”

“Like full sentences or?” Taehyung inquired while he pulled his friend down onto the couch that had seen better days, settling into it comfortably.

“Pretty much, it’s enough for us to make sense of what she’s trying to say without us guessing too much.” Jimin had to shift a little to try to make himself more comfortable with his best friend taking up much of the limited space the couch had to offer.

The other nodded softly, resting his head on Jimin’s shoulder. “Now tell me why you’re really here. I know this isn’t the reason why you came.”

A small smile appeared on Jimin’s lips. His friend knew him a little too well.

“I’m trying to get Jungkookie to maybe help me carry the groceries, put his muscles to good use.” Jimin answer, his cheek squished against Taehyung’s head from resting on his best friend.

“You mean you’re trying to make use of my boyfriend and give him nothing in return?”

“Mhmm.” Jimin hums as he runs his fingers through Taehyung’s hair.

“It’s the best idea I heard all day!” Taehyung shoots up, suddenly excited at the thought of going grocery shopping.

-

Maybe going grocery shopping with the pair was not the best idea Jimin had in recent times. With Jungkook trying not to burst an artery watching Taehyung bending over to pick things off the shelf that Jimin didn’t even need and the latter running all around the store trying to put things into the shopping basket so that his boyfriend could flex his muscles carrying the heavy weight, it was like shopping back in Busan with five of his cousins.

By the time the car was loaded with groceries for the week, that was paid for by his boss of course, the card heavy in his wallet, Jimin was exhausted. The lack of sleep the night before didn’t help either.

Jimin’s brain has switched itself to autopilot when he parked the car and stared at the bags of groceries in the trunk. There was no way he could make it in one trip. Heaving a big sigh, he took as much as he could, the plastic of the bags digging into his skin as he made his first trip up to the apartment.

Once Jimin was done with his second trip, he made the living room floor his home. Lying down on the cold hard surface while he tried to catch his breath and his body recovered from the ordeal that was the afternoon. Mentally he went through the to-do list that he had made for himself while driving Eunbyul to school today. He had managed two out of the endless list but that was still progress in his books.

Pushing himself to a sitting position, Jimin looked at the clock and saw that it was slightly past lunch. Time to check the next thing off his list, to get started on dinner before we went to pick Eunbyul up.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accept requests. Drop me a comment or a DM on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blacklacedglove) if there is something you want me to write.


	3. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which JImin has an opportunity that he doesn't know if he should take

A sigh echoes through the empty house. Jimin wiped how brow where he felt his perspiration gather and threatening to drop down into the kimchi that he was currently finishing up and putting into the airtight tubs that he had found in one of the kitchen cabinets. How the father and daughter pair had managed to survive this long without proper nutrition was beyond him. But seeing how Eunbyul bright and healthy, he figured that her father had been doing something right all these years.

Looking at the clock, Jimin decides that he should finish up his preparation of the many side dishes that he had made for the next few weeks and he stacks them in a neat order before he gets ready. After a quick shower to wash off the smells of his afternoon activity, he grabs the car key and heads off to the school to pick his charge up.

Picking Eunbyul up was an experience. The seemingly shy girl was hiding behind the skirt of her teacher when he arrived, her big eyes darting around to look for someone familiar until they landed on Jimin, to which she lets out a loud, excited shriek.

“Chimmy!” Huh. So much for being shy when he first met her.

Dropping down into a low crouch he opens up his arms for her to run into, her short but chubby arms struggling to link behind his neck to hold onto her nanny.

“Eunbyul-ah! Did you have fun in school?” Jimin lifts her up easily, bowing a little at the toddler’s teacher to thank her for the hard work. “Did you learn anything new today?”

Eunbyul nods into Jimin’s neck, tightening her hold on him. “We learn music introoment!”

“Ah, instruments?” With an arm supporting her bottom, he uses his free hand to open the back door of the car so that he could set her into her car seat and buckle up.”

“Yes! Like the ones appa plays! The black and white one!” With a click he secures her into her seat.

Settling into the driver’s seat, Jimin looked back at Eunbyul through the rear-view mirror to make sure she was settled well. “You mean a piano?”

“Yes! Appa plays songs for Byulie!”

Jimin smiles at her wards and he starts the car to drive back to the apartment. “What’s your favourite song?”

“Twinkle stars! Cause appa says I’m the brightest star!” Jimin couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle at her words.

“You’re really bright. I think your father named you well” The nanny parked the car and he went to help her out of her seat.

“How do you feel about noodle soup for dinner?”

-

Putting Eunbyul to sleep was the easy part. Despite her seemingly endless energy, the moment her head hit the pillow she was out and drifted off to dreamland where she dreamt about stars. Jimin watched her for a bit as she slept, chuckling softly when she smacked her lips together as if she was eating something tasty.

Grabbing the baby monitor he folded his sleeves as he made his way back down to the kitchen, getting ready to wash up the dishes that they had accumulated over dinner when he heard the door open and Agu-. No, when Yoongi walked into the apartment with his shoulders slumped and a soft sigh escaping his lips.

“Long day?”

The producer’s head snapped up when he heard Jimin’s voice, forgetting for a moment that there was someone else other than him and his daughter in the apartment.

“Uh, yeah. Just a lot of stuff needed to be done.” Yoongi’s voice was gruff and his movements sluggish.

“Have you had dinner yet? I could whip something up if you’re hungry.” Jimin offered with a soft voice, not exactly sure if it was okay for him to cook for his boss when his job is just to look after the child.

“It’s okay. No need to bother yourself with that, I can cook some noodles and be done for the night.”

Jimin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the answer. “Nonsense. I have left over broth and noodles. I just have to boil them and you can have a proper meal without raising your blood pressure with every bite.”

Yoongi was about to reject as kindly as he could be he was shushed by the other, making him feel like he’s a child making bad dietary decisions instead of a successful producer with multiple awards under his belt.

Gesturing for the other to take a seat he turns on the stove where the left over soup sat, looking at the left over noodles when he decides that it was not enough, he heads to the newly stocked fridge to pull out some rice cakes to make a more filling meal for Yoongi.

Before he knew it, a steaming hot bowl was set in front of Yoongi and he couldn’t help but swallow, the smell of hot noodle soup was making his mouth water and his stomach grumble.

“Um, thank you for the meal.” Yoongi muttered softly before picking up his chopsticks and fishing some noodles out of the bowl.

Jimin only gave him a smile in response before he turned back to the sink, washing up the dishes that had accumulated.

As much as Yoongi enjoyed the silence, he couldn’t help but to feel an itch under his skin, a need to speak up and say something to break the awkward silence  between them, even though Jimin had started humming softly under his breath while he soaped up the dishes.

“I uh… You seem a little young to be a full-time nanny. I thought you’d be in school.” Yoongi regretted his words the moment he saw Jimin stiffen.

With a soft sigh, Jimin puts the clean dishes aside on the rack for them to dry before he took a cup of water and he sat down across the other. His hands clutching tightly onto the mug as if it were grounding him.

“My uh… My parents got into a bad spot back home in Busan. So I had to stop school for a bit since it was hard for them to support me.” Jimin swallowed a lump that seemed to be forming at the back of his throat. He never spoke much of what happened at home to anyone other than his best friends. But somehow, he found himself opening up to the man in front of him like how Eunbyul warmed up to him almost instantly.

“Even though I was on scholarship, I couldn’t let them suffer just to pay for my daily expenses. Dance equipment is expensive and they’re too old to be holding down a couple of jobs each. I could have found a part time job but that means less time for practice and I could lose my scholarship and that would just make everything worse.”

“So I took a semester off to try to work and earn enough to put myself through the rest of college. One semester became two, one year rolled over to the next year and here I am. Still working to pay of my parent’s mistakes.” Jimin was afraid to look up after his small confession. Would his boss think any less of him because he had to quit school and work, think that he isn’t a good influence to his daughter?

“Do you regret it? Not finishing school?” Yoongi spoke up, his voice soft but it echoed.

“I… I don’t think so?” Jimin sneaked a glance at the man across him before he looked back down at his cup. “My best friend has graduated, and I have no one I know there anymore. But I miss dancing. I think that’s what I regret the most, giving up my dancing.”

Jimin had stopped feeling sorry for himself a long time ago. But in the moment, he couldn’t help but think of what could be different, if he persevered and continued studying, letting go of his pride and accepting monetary help from his friends just to put food to his mouth. But it was all too late now, he was on this path and he intended to stick to his until he had his chance once more to dance and be on stage.

“What if you could dance again?” Yoongi’s question had Jimin looking up, eyes wide.

“What?”

“I said, what if you could dance again?” Yoongi cleared his throat and set his chopsticks down, his gaze lifting to look at the younger. “Would you?”

“I…” Jimin’s lips parted and closed like fish out of water. “I wouldn’t be able to afford it. To dance means to enrol in classes or to join a studio. As well as this job pays me, I still wouldn’t be able to afford it.”

“What if you don’t have to pay for it?” Jimin’s brows furrows in confusion at Yoongi’s words.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean what if you get to go to a studio with trained dance professionals and dance?” Yoongi held up his hand when he saw Jimin opening his mouth to say something. “Let me finish. Dance is a skill isn’t it? You don’t have to go to school and get a certificate just so you can dance. Sure, you can get dance companies to scout you at showcases and stuff. But if you have talent, you have talent and no amount of paper can say otherwise. The fact that you managed to get a scholarship to dance means you’re already good. So why not go to a place where you can polish up your skills and find an alternate way to achieving your dreams?” 

It was a couple of moments before Jimin could find the words to speak. “Hypothetically, if this works, where am I going to find the money to afford all this?”

Yoongi shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ll pay for it.”

The producer quickly held his hand up to stop the next wave of protests, making Jimin feel like a child at the way his obeyed his elder. “You have time when Eunbyul is in school, it’s better than doing nothing and wasting away in this penthouse.”

“You paying for all these on top of my salary..” Jimin frowns a little before his eyes widen. “Are you trying to be my sugar daddy?”

Yoongi chokes on his breath, coughing so hard that he almost fell out of his chair and it had Jimin rushing to his side with a glass of water.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to kill you!” Jimin fussed over the elder, gently patting his back to help ease the coughing.

“I’m fine!” Yoongi pushed his chair back to give himself some space so that he didn’t smack his face into the dining table by accident. “But what the hell? I’m not trying to be your sugar daddy!”

Yoongi couldn’t believe his ears, and now his eyes. Jimin had the gall to look embarrassed after what he said. Pfft, a sugar baby? Yoongi was not lonely! He did not need someone to keep him company when he had Eunbyul and a flourishing career that kept him busy all hours of the day, much less a sugar baby!

“I’m sorry, sometimes I don’t have a brain to mouth filter and I just say the first thing that comes to mind. And you’re being so nice and all that, just made me think of that.” Jimin rubbed the back of his neck, trying to dissipate the heat that was his shame.

“Instead of that why don’t you think of it was an investment to your future? I’ve worked with a lot of talented people and I know talent when I see it. I might be wrong but then we’ll never know until you try.”

Jimin stayed silent, taking the almost empty bowl in his hands and bringing it over to the sink so that he can start washing up.

“Just promise me that you’ll at least think about it? At least that gives you a few hours every day while Eunbyul is in school to have time for yourself and do what you want to do, hm?” Yoongi got up from his seat and looked over at Jimin who had his back to him. He sighs softly at the stubborn shoulders of the younger before he bid the nanny goodnight.

When Jimin was done with the dishes he slowly made his way up to his room with the baby monitor in hand, shoulders heavier than they were before the conversation he had with Yoongi. He knew that it was kindness that prompted the elder to try to help him. But he also knew that it was pride that stopped him from saying yes.

Closing the door behind him he sat the device down on the bedside table before he sank down on his soft bed, reaching under it to pull out a small box and placed it on his lap. Tracing his fingers over the lid he breathed in shakily, afraid to see what was under it. It took him a few more breaths but Jimin finally mustered up the courage to open it and reveal his worn [dance shoes](https://dancewearcorner.com/products/so-danca-md01-lyrical-suede-sandal-adult).

That night, Jimin cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. If you're curious as to what kind of dance shoes I'm talking about you can click on the link and it should direct you to a page.   
> Also, do let me know what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters and I'll try my best for future chapters. Until next time!


	4. Blush

Over the next few days, Jimin had set up a simple routine with Eunbyul as he got her ready for school. He would wake the girl up, before he headed down to the kitchen, allowing the girl to either laze around a little in bed or make her more amicable to human society. Lessening the odd of her throwing a tantrum at being woken up. Once he was done preparing her breakfast and lunch box he would head back up to her room once more to get her ready for school, in which the girl would allow without complaint because she had someone woken up by then, feeling less jostled around.

Today was like the previous days, Jimin made his way to Eunbyul’s room, being as quiet as he possibly could, and he crouched down by the side. Running his fingers through her shoulder length hair, he gently called out to her, asking her to open her big beautiful eyes so that she could see the wonderful day ahead.

The little girl whined as she tried to curl up even more under the covers, making Jimin chuckle softly at how adorable she is, even as she tried to swat his hands away from her.

“I’ll go down and make you something yummy before I come back up alright?” The nanny leans in to brush his lips against her hair. “What does Eunbyul want to eat, hm?”

Eunbyul mutter something under her breath that sounded a little like “Ssambap”, making Jimin bite on his lower lip to keep himself from laughing. Even in her sleep she still thinks of food.

Giving her one last shake with a promise to have food ready by the time she wakes up he leaves her alone in bed and he makes his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Humming softly under his breath he walks down the steps that he has acquainted himself with.

“You’re awake?”

A voice out of nowhere makes Jimin jump a little, almost making him trip on the last step down. Luckily Jimin had managed to grab on the handrail to keep himself from falling and took a moment to steady himself, looking up to see where the voice had come from.

Oh. Yoongi was awake too. But what for?

“Ah, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you there.” Jimin looked up at his boss who had a sheepish expression on his face, waving at the elder to let him know that he did no harm. “I just didn’t think you’ll be awake that early on a weekend. “

A weekend? Jimin quickly fished his phone out from his pocket to see what day it was and Yoongi was right. It was a Saturday.

“I-I didn’t realize it was already Saturday.” Jimin admitted with a small voice, still staring at his phone. He could have made plans with his friends. Especially when Yoongi had told him a day or two ago that he had the weekend off. Now Jimin is left friendless with nowhere to go.

“Oh? Well if you have nothing on you can join me and Byulie today if you like.” Jimin looked up in surprise, which only led to a bigger shock when he sees Yoongi in an apron and a spatula in his hands.

“I… Uh….” Jimin couldn’t seem to form words, too busy staring at the puzzling image in front of him. He remembered his boss saying something about being able to cook but nothing about how good he was in that particular aspect. Judging from the smell of it, it seems that he isn’t that bad at whipping up a meal.

Ignoring Jimin’s sudden disability to speak, Yoongi continued on. “I’m bringing Byul to a flower festival today and having a picnic there. If you’re joining us, then maybe we can pack more food along?”

“Um… Eunbyul wanted to have some SSambap.” Jimin’s voice was still soft and shy, slowly making his way towards the kitchen where Yoongi was. “I could make that?”

Moving aside, Yoongi made way for some space for Jimin to work on in the kitchen. “You’ll be joining us? It’s not too late for me to make more.”

“I-I guess? I don’t think I have any plans today.” Jimin admitted quietly. “I thought that today was a school day.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure Eunbyul will enjoy your company. And it gives us a chance to get to know each other better I guess.” This morning was full of surprises. Jimin had not expected for Yoongi to be this friendly with him, especially when he had heard from the agency that he had his nannies changed so often. Or maybe his boss didn’t see him as a threat because he was a man?

Either way, Jimin had nothing else on today and he was sure that Taehyung and Jungkook already had plans to either spend time together or to build up their portfolio. So Jimin decided to spend his day with the father and daughter duo. What harm could come out of it?

“Yeah, okay. I’ll make the snacks for Eunbyul and I’ll go get her ready?” Jimin offered as he got his ingredients ready from the fridge.

“Sounds great.”

-

None of this sounds great at all.

Jimin is currently seated in the passenger seat of a fancy black SUV, with Eunbyul at the back safely secured in her child seat and Yoongi driving the car out of their apartment complex. And he’s so nervous that he doesn’t know what to do with himself. With his fingers gripping into the edge of his shirt he kept glancing at the rear-view mirror to check on Eunbyul rather than to talk to the man currently driving the car.

After their conversation in the kitchen that night, Jimin had found it hard to approach the man ever since. The subject of him being able to take dance lessons while being employed was still up in the air.

It was not as if Jimin didn’t think about the offer. He did, but how was he supposed to tell the other that he would like to take it up without sounded like a free loader? It was a good opportunity to keep his skills from getting rusty and his body in shape while he was mostly free in the afternoons. But Yoongi hasn’t said anything about it and it wasn’t nice for him to be the one to bring it up first, it would sound like he was taking advantage of the elder’s goodwill.

And so, Jimin sat in his seat with his thoughts while they drove towards the flower festival.

Jimin’s thoughts were interrupted when Eunbyul complained about the lack of songs in the car, making her father chuckle softly as he reached out to turn the radio on.

“What does Byulie like to hear?” Yoongi asked as he fiddled around with the knob while trying to drive.

“Let me.” Jimin leans forward and shoos the father’s hand away so that he can concentrate on driving, the earlier suffocating silence broken by the girl and he turns on the children’s station for Eunbyul to enjoy.

The car is quiet again, save for the radio playing and Eunbyul humming softly to a song that she seemed to like. The silence seemed to be less stifling than before, which allowed Jimin to breathe just a little bit easier.

“Have you thought about what I said about dancing?”

Okay, maybe Jimin was not allowed to relax after all.

“I.. Yeah. I did. I just-“ Jimin heaved out a long suffering sigh. “I didn’t know how to talk to you about it.”

Yoongi glanced over to the nanny. “How come?”

“Cause-“ Jimin takes a moment, trying to figure out what to say next without offending the other. “I don’t want to seem like I was taking advantage of your kindness.”

Yoongi hums under his breath as acknowledgement. “It’s not taking advantage if I offered.”

“But what if I take and take and then I start expecting more from you?” Jimin countered.

“I would like to think that I’m a good judge of character, Jimin.” Jimin shut his mouth so quickly that there was an audible click of his teeth. “And Eunbyul seems to like you a lot. That is more than enough for me to help you.”

“I’ll pay you back for that though! Don’t you worry about it! Once I have everything settled at home and in scho-“ Yoongi held his hand up to stop Jimin from continuing.

‘I don’t even know if my friend will charge me for it, so we’ll talk about costs when you get in. I was told that you’ll have to earn a spot there.”

Oh. Jimin relaxed a little, knowing that there were conditions to getting in made him feel a little better. It made him feel less like everything was given to him on a silver platter and he had to work for it.

“Thank you, for all this.” Jimin mumbled softly, while his fingers twisted into the ends of his shirt.

“Don’t worry about it, just treat Eunbyul well. That’s all I ask of you.” Yoongi flashed him a smile that showed his teeth and a hint of gum, making a weird warm feeling grow in the pit of Jimin’s stomach. The nanny quickly turned away, feeling the heat on his cheeks.

With a mental slap to himself, Jimin cleared his throat as he tried to look unaffected, looking out to the car to try to see where they were going to distract him.

“Appa! Are we there yet?” Eunbyul called out to her father, making Jimin’s lips twitch in amusement.

“Hm? Appa is trying to find a space to park and then we can find a place to look at all the pretty flowers, alright?” Yoongi looked at the rear-view mirror so that he could look at Eunbyul while talking to her. The girl shrugs lightly in response and continued humming to the radio.

“I brought my polaroid camera too, so I can take pictures of Eunbyul with pretty flowers.” Jimin twisted a little in his seat to talk to the toddler who smiles at the thought of getting her pictures taken with the flowers.

“Chim will make Byulie pretty?” Her eyes bright and trusting. Jimin couldn’t help but coo at how adorable she looked. “Eunbyul is always pretty to me! And when we have enough pictures, we can make a photo album alright?”

Eunbyul nods in excitement, and Yoongi is thankful for the distraction while he finds a space to park his car before he kills the engine. Once the car is safely parked Jimin offered to take the picnic basket while the producer moves to take Eunbyul out of her seat and into his arms, listening to her chatter about how she’s going to pick pretty flowers for her pretty nanny, making Jimin lower his head in embarrassment.

Jimin takes the lead, trying not to be involved with the conversation that the duo was having and tries to find a spot that would overlook the Han river as well as provide a shade for them to sit under. Taking a few minutes to find the ideal spot as it was still a little too early for the flower festival to be well and truly crowded he waves the father and daughter over, already pulling out the picnic mat to set on the ground.

“Byulie, be a good girl and help Jimin set up the picnic?” Looking up Jimin saw Yoongi setting the girl down on the ground who then ran towards him in her slightly oversized grey hoodie that her father had put her in.

Taking his cue from the elder he instructed Eunbyul to help him hold down a corner of the picnic mat while he tried to straighten it out. He couldn’t help but smile at how the little toddler had her tongue stuck out at the corner of her lips in concentration, doing her best to help. Once the mat was to his satisfaction, he made sure to praise Eunbyul for the excellent job she has done.

Yoongi then opened up the picnic basket to take out the different kinds of food that both he and Jimin had prepared, turning out to be a full spread of food that left Eunbyul bright eyed and drool was about to drip past her lower lip, making Jimin’s nanny instincts kick in as he quickly grabbed a napkin to dab at the corners of her mouth.

“It’s almost ready, Eunbyul. Just count to ten and I’m sure appa will let you eat, hm?” Picking the toddler up, he sits her in his lap and reached out to take a ssambap for her to nibble on while Yoongi finished up with opening all the containers of food and hands Jimin a sandwich.

With a smile, Jimin takes it with a small word of thanks and he starts nibbling on it much like the toddler in his arms. Yoongi couldn’t help but take his phone out to take a picture of the both of them when a loud shout of Jimin’s name interrupted them.

Why does that voice sound awfully like Taehyung?

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blacklacedglove)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/blacklacedglove)  
> Leave me a comment or a DM if there are any requests!


End file.
